El que mata de un salto
by Gaheller
Summary: El Hombre Blanco es incapaz de hacerle frente a lo que la selva le tiene preparado.


_No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer el disclaimer, porque aquí no hay nada a lo JK Rowling, salvo la mención de la magia, que a ella no le pertenece exclusivamente. Así que, digamos que la obra de Harry Potter inspiró este fic aunque se den cuenta que muy poco tiene que ver con el universo potteriano que ella planteó en los libros._

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Las palabras que se me dieron fueron: Odio y Amortentia._

* * *

A cada paso que daban, Domingo de Mendoza se sentía cada vez menos suyo, cada vez menos libre. El efecto de la selva era agobiante, mas no era solo el clima sofocante, propio de las condiciones del terreno selvático. Ya fuera por miedo, o por la anticipación a la batalla, estaba seguro que la selva estaba viva, respiraba, los observaba, y pronto los engulliría hasta que dejaran de existir.

—Según Baltazar de los Natagaimas estamos cerca. —Mencionó para romper ese incómodo silencio.

Se alegró al comprobar que su voz seguía ahí con él.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, si lo que dice ese hombre es cierto, nos enfrentamos a una bruja poderosa. —Le respondió Pedro Jaramillo de Andrada.

Se alegró al comprobar que sus compañeros seguían con él.

—Yulima es una bruja de miedo —Concedió

—Bruja a la que debemos capturar y quemar —Terció otro hombre—. No le temo a sus artes demoniacas —Su tono de voz sonó seguro, pero Domingo tenia la sospecha de que todos allí temían a los brujos.

—Las lanzas de los indios son mucho más certeras y peligrosas —Afirmó Pedro Jaramillo—. Calarcá es sin duda el más hábil guerrero y…

No supo cómo iba a terminar la frase, ya que el chasquido de una ramita lo hizo girarse alarmado.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Interrumpió con su voz nerviosa y apremiante.

—No fue nada, estás imaginando cosas, nos hemos encomendado al señor, su brujería no nos va a… —Fue interrumpido por una enorme sombra que surgió de entre los matorrales.

El grito que escuchó fue desgarrador, pero lo peor fue el crujido de algo rompiéndose, todavía resonaba en el silencio de la noche aquel escalofriante sonido, cuando la bestia soltó de sus poderosas fauces el cráneo hecho trizas de su compañero. Pedro Jaramillo no debería temer ya por lanzas o Indios, sino por su juicio en las alturas.

El felino lo había aplastado sin más ayuda que la fuerza del puro agarre, y con una facilidad insultante que a Domingo le heló la sangre. Cuando el jaguar le enseño sus colmillos llenos de la sangre de su víctima, solo fue capaz de mearse encima.

A lo lejos el ladrido de los perros de combate alertó al enorme felino, giró sus orejas sin dejar de ver a los ojos a un aterrado Domingo, quien apestaba a miedo y a orines. Aparentemente lo consideró como una presa de poca valía, por lo que se ocultó nuevamente en la espesura de la selva.

**…**

Diego de Ospina y Maldonado recuerda en esa agobiante caminata, lo que hizo encender el polvorín de aquella lucha sangrienta.

Todo comenzó con la hija mestiza del encomendadero Francisco Jimenez. El entonces Cacique Yuldama se había interesado en ella, y le ofreció un bebedizo que la hizo caer a sus pies, en su tierra natal ese bebedizo era conocido como **Amortentia** y estaba seguro que era propio de la brujería.

No contento con su trofeo, Yuldama decidió asesinar a Francisco Jimenez y envió sus huesos como provocación. Por supuesto la lucha fue inevitable. Claro está que Don Juan de Borja tenía muy en cuenta las riquezas en oro, presentes en territorio Pijao. Lo del pobre encomendadero no fue ni más ni menos que la excusa perfecta para mover las tropas contra los Indios.

_"La muerte de Yuldama no nos puso a salvo de la demencia"_ Pensó con resignación Diego, tras meditar unos instantes, por desgracia después del Cacique que lo inició todo, vinieron otros más belicosos. Cada uno peor que el anterior. Calarcá, el actual Cacique era el que más problemas había dado. Lo peor era, en opinión de Diego, que el desgraciado había sido bendecido con dones propios del más versado guerrero.

Lo** odió**, a él y a todos esos malditos Indios caníbales que se valían de la brujería. Nada más podía explicar el ataque que sufrían por parte de animales del monte, por experiencia sabía que los animales huían con el olor de la pólvora, mas sin embargo, los jaguares iban a por ellos, los perseguían sin temor alguno y los cazaban, como si a ellos la guerra les concerniese.

Pero las cosas serían diferentes esa noche, ahora ellos estaban aliados con Baltazar de los Natagaimas, y ese hombre era ni más ni menos que la horma del zapato de Calarcá. Otro guerrero capaz y conocedor del territorio, había sido él quien les había aconsejado llevar perros, _"esos horribles perros",_ según él porque el Hombre Blanco era incapaz de hacerle frente a los "_Hombres-Jaguar"_ por sus propios medios.

También los condujo por caminos intransitables que decía los llevarían al corazón de territorio Pijao, para así poder atacar de sorpresa, claro está que los Jaguares como buenos guardianes, estarían atentos y para eso necesitaban enviar a los perros.

El agónico grito de uno de los hombres perteneciente a otro de los grupos, fue lo que desató la lucha. Habían llegado ya, y Diego de Ospina se encomendó a los cielos mientras aferraba su pistola como si su alma estuviera en el arma y su vida durara tanto como la tuviese entre sus manos.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Welcome to the jungle, bitches! XD_

_1. Soy mala como la peste para poner títulos. "el que mata de un salto" alguna vez escuché que eso era lo que significaba la palabra Jaguar (no me pregunten en qué lengua)._

_2. Esto es historia patria pura y dura, no mentiras hay mucho de mito aquí. Yo solo metí la parte mágica al asunto, y revolví un poco los hechos._

_3. Baltazar de los Natagaimas fue un guerrero especializado en la lanza que colaboro con los Españoles contra los Pijaos, su nombre cristianizado es Baltazar, pero su nombre original es Combeima._

_4. Yulima era la mohan, chaman, bruja (llámese como quiera) de los Pijaos. Fue capturada y quemada en la hoguera y de ahí el nombre del departamento del Tolima, en mi mente ella se encargaba del ritual de los hombres-jaguar, para que el espíritu de los guerreros capaces pudieran entrar en el cuerpo de los Jaguares para la batalla._

_5. Los jaguares son los únicos felinos que matan a su presa aplastando el cráneo._

_6. Según lo que leí, Diego de Ospina fue quien mató a Calarcá a balazos. Hay relatos donde dicen que fue Baltazar en una batalla épica que muy seguramente es la parte mítica del asunto._

_7. En mi mente (producto de lo que he leído) los jaguares son como guardianes mágicos de los territorios Indígenas, y como dije tienen la cualidad de que pueden ser poseidos por alguien capaz tras un ritual precedido por un mohan. _


End file.
